Confessions
by Kurna
Summary: This story is part of my "Running Universe". It is a sequel to my other Buffy stories "Running into each Other" and "Coming to Conclusions", but set before "Born to Run" and "Run for Love". It takes place three days after "Coming to Conclusions". Willow meets Buffy to tell her something.


**Confessions**

_By Kurna_

Disclaimers:

I do not own Buffy: the Vampire Slayer, or any of its characters or storylines. It belongs to Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy Productions, 20th Century Fox Television and/or related companies. I won't make any money with this story and no copyright infringement is intended.

Author's note:

This story takes place about a year after season seven of "BtVS". The Scoobies have moved their new headquarter to Cleveland. It does not really bother with the comic books and their storyline.

This story is part of my "Running Universe". It is a sequel to my other Buffy stories "Running into each Other" and "Coming to Conclusions", but set before "Born to Run" and "Run for Love". It takes place three days after "Coming to Conclusions".

This story does imply love between women and not just of the platonic kind.

* * *

"So, what's up, Willow?"

Buffy eyed her best friend, who sat across from her at the small table. Willow had invited her to the coffee shop, saying she wanted to tell her something. On the way here, she seemed fidgety, almost nervous.

"I'll be going on a date tomorrow."

"Oh, that's great. Who is the lucky girl? Do I know her?"

Buffy beamed at her friend. Willow nodded.

"Yeah, you do. She is actually a slayer."

"Wow, you are developing a taste for the supernatural, aren't you? A werewolf, a witch and now another slayer."

Buffy teased her best friend.

"That from the woman who tends to fall for the undead."

Willow shot back.

"Oww, touché. But who is it? I didn't realize you spend that much time with any of the new slayers."

"Well, it is not a new slayer." The witch said slowly.

After a second, it dawned on Buffy.

"Faith? You are dating Faith?"

"Strictly speaking, not yet. But yes, I asked her on Monday, after she returned from Chicago. And she agreed to come to the movies with me."

Buffy hesitated.

"But Faith? Are you sure?"

„Buffy, she has really changed. I thought you knew that. Maybe it is more difficult for you to understand, since you have never fallen for the dark side, like Faith and I did. Or Angel, for example, who trusts her as well."

Buffy quickly held up her hands.

"No, no, I did not mean it like that. I know that she is no longer evil. And believe me. I can understand that you are attracted to her. It's just that she never seemed the relationship type to me."

The answer calmed Willow down a bit.

"Okay, sorry if I overreacted. And I understand your concern, but I believe she is honest here. She just never had the life, where she could think long term. Of course, it might not work out, but I want to give it a shot. And I am convinced, she does as well."

Buffy smiled.

"If not, I can threaten her with a shovel."

Both laughed, before Buffy continued.

"I really do hope it works out for you. I want my best friend to be happy. And at least you can be honest with her, since she knows about vampires and magic."

Willow nodded.

"Thanks. Yeah, I don't think I could be in a relationship with an outsider. I'm not a slayer, but I'm too deeply involved in the fight to keep up a civilian façade."

Buffy agreed.

"And I am glad to have you by my side. Also, yeah, hiding that part does just not work. I learned that the hard way."

Willow touched her hand sympathetically. They were silent for a moment, thinking about the past. Suddenly Willow looked up. Some of Buffy's words had finally registered.

"What did you mean, you could understand to be attracted to Faith?"

Buffy's eyes went wide.

"Uhm…"

She took a deep breath and confessed.

"Once, I might have been attracted to her as well. I did not really understand it back then, believed it to be our slayer bond, but now I am not so sure anymore. I think I might not be completely straight. More like a 1 on that Kimmel scale or so."

"Kinsey scale, Buffy, Jimmy Kimmel has nothing to do with it."

Willow grinned. Some things never changed. Then she turned serious again.

"Is there still an attraction? Would you have wanted to be with her?"

"No, Willow, no. Don't worry. That was in the past, back in high school."

Buffy's voice was earnest. Willow nodded.

"Okay, maybe we can find you your own slayer. That one from Japan looks cute. What's her name again?"

Both laughed. Buffy leaned closer.

"So, tell me more about your date. Which movie will you watch?"

The end.


End file.
